Peace brigade
"The Decepticons have gone too far this time. Destroying Germantown, Tennessee and then incinerating almost all of Manhattan. NEST Command, and Langley. To think many of us once were members of the treacherous Decepticons, and that we ourselves caused this kind of destruction. But now, no longer will the Decepticons bring chaos and destruction to Earth or Cybertron! Members of the Cybertronian Peace Brigade, allies of the Autobots -- it is time to end the era of the Decepticons once and for all! The Universe will no longer fear the terror of the Decepticons anymore!" —Bio-Strike, addressing the Peace Brigade about the showdown with the Decepticons. The Cybertron Peace BrigadeEdit Bio-Strike's Cybertronian Peace Brigade is an Army composed of his Peace Armada, Overthrust, a branch of Autobots, the Humans' NEST forces, the Dragicons (commanded by Spikejaw), the Outcast Decepticons, Galvawarp's own Army and a few of his old comrades -- Deathillion, now known as Nitro Wing, Nemesis Maximus, iTaB 2.0, Dreadstorm and Wingsworth. The Peace Brigade was assembled shortly after Overthrust and his soldiers constructed the Peace Bringer Earth Defense Station in orbit above Earth. The Autobots serve as a back-up force to reinforce the military might of the Peace Brigade. Bio-Strike's old Archnemesis, the Human Olivia Hastings Holt, later becomes a commander of the Cybertron Peace Brigade. The Peace Brigade was to serve as an elite faction of Transformers to bring peace back to the Universe by ending the reign of the Decepticon Army. They were rallied to defend both Earth and Cybertron when Toxicron was revealed to be awakening. HistoryEdit The Cybertronian Peace Brigade was assembled by Bio-Strike shortly after the completion of the Peace Bringer Earth Defense Station in orbit over Earth. Bio-Strike's Peace Armada joined up with Galvawarp's Army, and Bio-Strike merged them with the Dragicons (now commanded by their First Lieutenant, Spikejaw) and the Outcast Decepticons who were formerly under Con the Treacherous' command. Nitro Wing (formerly Deathillion) and his soldiers mended the old alliance, and Overthrust found himself becoming part of the Army. A branch of Autobots broke off from the main cause to join the Peace Brigade, a branch of the Humans' NEST forces were sent to the Peace Bringer Earth Defense Station, as well. After she proved a capable leader in leading several members of the Peace Brigade in a battle against the Decepticon warmonger Gutcruncher, Olivia Hastings Holt was deemed second-in-command of the Cybertron Peace Brigade by Bio-Strike himself, as he saw how capable she really was. When Toxicron surfaced, the Peace Brigade was rallied at the Peace Bringer Earth Defense Station. Bio-Strike informed them about the threat posed by Toxicron, and what effects Earth's moon's destruction would have on Earth. Concluding that Toxicron's awakening would mean disaster for Earth, Bio-Strike declared an all-out assault on the moon to stop Toxicron's awakening. While Bio-Strike and most of the Peace Brigade clashed with Toxicron avatars, another branch of the Peace Brigade was dispatched into the core of Earth's moon to help Galvawarp put the Bringer of Chaos back into stasis. Galvawarp was successful in sending Toxicron's Spark back into stasis, and just in time. When Thunderwing resurfaced and set out to fulfill the mission given to him by his evil master, Unicron, to destroy the Autobots' Matrix of Leadership, a branch of the Peace Brigade was dispatched under Olivia's command to assist the Autobots in the battle. While Ratchet worked on a device to weaken Thunderwing, the Autobots and the Peace Brigade drew the warrior's fire. Bio-Strike and the Peace Armada arrived to provide air support, and when Ratchet brought the device, Olivia Holt volunteered to get inside the warrior. Bio-Strike was reluctant to allow this, but relented when she reminded him that if they lost, Earth would be doomed. Arcee got her in safely, and Holt set off the device, jumping out in time and being saved by Bio-Strike. Optimus Prime then finished Thunderwing, knocking him into an active volcano and destroying him for good. When Shadowscream and the Triple Changers started mining Red Energon from Earth's moon, Bio-Strike accompanied Olivia Holt and the Wreckers on a mission to intercept the Decepticon forces. Bio-Strike and Ultra Magnus (once old enemies) fought side-by-side against Blitzwing, Octane and an improved Astrotrain while Olivia Holt, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen engaged Shadowscream in combat. Bio-Strike was able to subdue Octane and disable Blitzwing's weaponry while Ultra Magnus incapacitated Astrotrain. Shadowscream managed to disable the Wreckers before Olivia and Bio-Strike combined their strengths and used their might to defeat the Decepticon Leader. Shadowscream declared vengeance and retreated with the three Triple Changers. The Cybertron Peace Brigade was later called into action when the Decepticons launched a massive attack on Autobot City. MembersEdit The Cybertronian Peace Brigade consists of: ◾Bio-Strike (Peace Bringer, Leader) ◾Olivia Hastings Holt (Second-in-Command) ◾Overthrust (Combat Lieutenant) ◾Galvawarp (Peace Bringer, Leader) ◾Nitro Wing (Combat Lieutenant) ◾Spikejaw ◾Snapback ◾Skrillshock ◾Fangshock ◾Bladeswinger ◾Shockslinger (Outcast Lieutenant) ◾Hotblast ◾Ultra Magnus (Leader of the Wreckers) ◾Bulkhead ◾Wheeljack ◾Smokescreen ◾Lennox (NEST Major) ◾Epps (NEST Captain) ◾Numerous counts of NEST Soldiers ◾Numerous members of Bio-Strike's and Galvawarp's Peace Armada